The equation of the line that passes through the points $(-3,5)$ and $(0,-4)$ can be expressed in the form $y=mx+b$. What is the value of $m+b$?
Explanation: Since both of these points lie on the line, plugging them into the equation of the line will produce a true statement.  Thus $(-3, 5)$ gives us $5 = -3m + b$ and $(0, -4)$ gives us $-4 = b$.  So we now know what $b$ is and can plug it back into the first equation to get $5 = -3m - 4$.  So $m = -3$ and $m + b = \boxed{-7}$.